The admixture of a fluororesin powder, e.g., Teflon.TM. powder, into organic resins is an already known strategy for improving the physical properties of organic resins. For example, Japanese Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Patent Application Number Hei 9-286911 (286,911/1997) teaches the preparation of a highly impact-resistant polycarbonate resin composition by the addition of fibrillar polytetrafluoroethylene powder to polycarbonate resin. However, since fluororesin powders generally have low surface tensions, it has been quite difficult to achieve homogeneous dispersions of fluororesin powders in relatively high surface tension organic resins. As a result, there has been desire for the appearance of a method that can generate homogeneous dispersions of fluororesin powders in organic resins.
An object of this invention is to provide a dispersibility improver for fluororesin powders that has the ability to induce the uniform dispersion of fluororesin powders in organic resins.
Another object of this invention is to provide a modifier for application to organic resins wherein said modifier comprises fluororesin powder and the dispersibility improver.
An additional object of this invention is to provide organic resin compositions that contain the aforesaid modifier and as a consequence have the ability to form uniform and transparent coatings having an excellent surface smoothness.